Baby
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Angty mpreg. WILL NOT BE CONTINUED! Some light GabrielKuro if you like. Though it wasn't intended to be. Meh. Shoot me please.


I blame my sleep deprived brain for this. When I first posted it on LJ I was sleepy and claimed it to be humor. But upon re-reading it I went "What the heck?!" because it is NOT humor. It's angsty. Meh. Enjoy.

* * *

Gabriel stood sideways before the mirror, his expression misleadingly blank. His eyes were fixed on the image of his stomach. Which was straining the robe he was wearing. 

He'd known for seven months now. But he still wasn't any more accepting of it. Afterall, he hadn't even known this was possible!

"Ah! Gabriel! Looks like it's time to find some bigger robes for you!"

Gabriel's eye twitched slightly. While he was disturbed and irritated by the whole thing, Kuro was absolutely thrilled.

"Master..." He started, turning to face the boy. But the mind breaker wasn't standing there. Blinking, he looked down as he felt something touching his stomach.

Kuro was on his knees, his hands placed gently on either side of Gabriel's belly. He wasn't expecting what came next as Kuro pressed the side of his face to it.

"How's my precious little angel today?"

Gabriel was less than comfortable with this.

"Master...I wish you would not do that."

"The baby needs to know how much we love it." Kuro insisted.

Gabriel didn't want to respond. He felt no affection for the being growing inside him. But he would not let Kuro know that.

"Oh! It kicked!" Kuro cried, his eyes wide and excited.

Gabriel grimaced. He'd felt it too. And now he was queasy.

He made a dash for the bathroom and barely made it in time. As he was emptying the contents of his stomach, Kuro came in behind him. Gabriel didn't know he was there until he felt a hand gently rubbing his back.

When it was all over with, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

For a few moments, all was silent and then Kuro spoke. "Are you okay?"

What a stupid question! He was carrying a the child of a human whom he barely even knew! He was constantly vomiting! He felt like crap! Of course he wasn't okay!

"I'm fine." Gabriel murmured. He couldn't bring himself to let all those frustrations out on Kuro. The boy was constantly concerned for him as it was.

"Gabriel, who's the father?"

"What?" Gabriel's eyes shot open. Why hadn't he expected that question?

"...Who's the father?" Kuro was tilting his head and the expression on his face could only be described as cutely curious.

"..." Well what was he supposed to say? He couldn't recall the human's name! He barely even remembered what he looked like! All he knew was that he was one of Israfel's friends!

He reached up and rubbed his temples. "I don't know."

"That many possibilities, huh?" Kuro asked doubtfully.

"That's not what I meant." He wondered what was worse, not know the name of the one person he had been with, or having slept with too many to know for certain?

Well in either case, it was the first in his case. And even if the other had been slightly better, he wouldn't lie.

"I don't know his name."

"A stranger?"

"...In a way."

Kuro was silent. But only for a few moments.

"So...I guess this means he doesn't know? That's sad."

Gabriel almost laughed. In his opinion, the human was better off never knowing. But Kuro quite obviously didn't agree.

He was surprised when Kuro took his hand gently. Looking up, he saw the determination in his master's eyes.

"I promise to help you raise your child."

Slowly, a smile spread on Gabriel's face and he reached up to lay his hand on Kuro's head. Here he was, just a child himself, offering to raise one.

He rose to his feet, with Kuro's assistance of course, and turned to leave the bathroom. "Do not concern yourself with such a thing. I am perfectly capable of raising this child on my own."

He still had no love for the child. But he had decided that, for Kuro's sake, he would try.

And as for the human who had helped cause this whole mess, he was about to receive a visit and a very big surprise. Just as soon as Gabriel found out where he lived.

* * *

This will NOT be continued. So in case anyone absolutly must know who the father is, I'll respond to your comment and tell you. Otherwise, I guess you can just assume it's someone. 


End file.
